A Letter For You
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Len saved Rin when she was near dying when they were still small. Who knows that it is a start of a love? But, is it really gonna happen like Rin wished?


**Title: **A Letter For You

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Rated: **K+

**Fandom: **Vocaloid

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

**Warning: **Bad grammar and lack of vocabularies (uh, English is not my native language), and chara's death

**A/N: **Hey there! It's my first FFic in this fandom. I love love love LenXRin so I decided to write a story for them ^^ Please enjoy...

**.**

**.**

"Rin! Let's go!" a pigtail-haired girl waved. Another girl with blonde hair turned to her and smiled, she shook her head, "I'll pass, Miku. I'll visit the shrine today."

The girl called Miku widened her eyes in surprise, "Eeeeeh? But―But, I thought we're gonna have this party to welcome you..? Then what's the point if you're not coming?" Miku pouted childishly. She ran over to Rin and pulled her hand, "Come on, it's your first day here, after all. We'll give you a tour around the town."

"S―Sorry, Miku. What about tomorrow? I promise I'll come along with you guys," Rin smiled reassuringly. After a second Miku stared at her, she let go of her hand, "Alright! Tomorrow, then. Bye, Rin!" she smiled while waving her hands and walked away.

Rin exhaled, then smiled. She walked to the other side of the road and entered the shrine there. She pulled the bell in front of her and gave donation before clasping her hands together and prayed, "I―I hope I will get a lot of friends here!" she paused for a second before continuing. A faint smile lit her face and her cheeks turned crimson, "I wish... I can meet that boy too... The one who saved me 9 years ago..."

She giggled, "I still wonder... How could that boy has a very similar face to mine? When I almost faint that time, I thought I was just seeing things and I saw my own reflection. I mean...the blond hair, blue eyes..." The smile faded slowly, she sighed, "I'm so stupid, I should've asked his name at that time..."

Suddenly, it's snowing. Rin smiled widely and looked at the sky, "It's snowing... It's just like that time," she murmured to herself. She fastened her coat and got her bag, "Maybe I should go now. I don't want to collapse of the cold weather again like that time. But," she seemed to think for a moment, "it would be great if he came and saved me again," she blushed and giggled.

The blond girl snapped up of her fantasy and hit her head, "What am I thinking? There must be another way to meet him, set aside risking my own health!" She ran to the gate and bumped into someone, she fell down.

"_I―Itai_..." she grunted. Rin checked who bumped into her; it was a woman of her mid-thirty. She had the same honey blond hair as Rin. Rin quickly apologized while bowing, "I―I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" When she got no reaction from the older woman, she took a peek at her. The woman was looking at Rin with wide eyes, "You..." she hang her words.

"Eh?" Rin stood up straight and gave her a questionable look.

The woman gulped before talking, "Are you...Kagamine Rin?"

Rin nodded, "Uh... Do I know you?" Rin was pretty curious. She was sure that she had never met this woman in front of her, but how did she know Rin's name? The woman smiled gently, "Do you remember of a boy you met 9 years ago? He was the one who saved you here when you passed out. And, I'm his mother."

"Eeeh?" Rin almost yelled. It can't be her prayers had been granted this fast! The woman kneeled down and took Rin's books that fell out from her bag just now. "Eh? Y―You don't have to, really!" Rin kneeled down too and picked up her stuff. Rin bowed at her, "Thank you for helping me!"

"No, no, it's alright," she smiled.

"Uh... It's―Uh, M―May I meet y―your son, please? I mean―I'd like to say thank you to him for the incident 9 years past," Rin bowed once again. She shut her eyes tight, hoping that the woman in front of her will reply with a smile or maybe a nod.

The woman chuckled softly. Rin lifted her head and saw her expression; a thin smile lighted her face, but with a strange look in her eyes. Rin tilted her head. "Come, follow me..." said the woman. Rin's lips curved a smile, she followed her from behind.

She tried to remember the road she crossed, or maybe she'll get lost on her way home later. But, maybe it was a bit difficult, since her mind had already been filled with― ... Eh? She forgot to ask his name just now. "Um, can I ask you something?" Rin raised a question.

"Of course you can."

"What is...his name?"

The woman chuckled, "It's Len."

"Len..." she muttered softly, almost impossible for the woman in front of her to hear. She blushed slightly, she couldn't believe it! She had been waiting for 9 years long just to meet Len, and now she was on her way to his house. Rin laughed quietly and didn't even notice that she had arrived. She almost bumped into her again. She thought to herself, '_Oh, how could I get home later?_'

"Come in..." she said. Rin walked in and put off her shoes, she looked around. There were a lot of photos on the wall, one of them was a photo consisted of a man, a woman, and a boy. The woman was Len's mother, and she was sure the others were Len and his father. He gazed at it for a second, Len was in a formal suit and smiled happily. She blushed of his sweet smile; it was the same smile that he gave on their first meeting.

"I'll prepare hot milk, you may look around," Len's mother said. Rin nodded and looked at the photos on a cupboard. Most of them were Len's, and Rin was very happy to be able to see Len when she's not present. Suddenly, a thought stroke her mind, '_I'm so happy about meeting Len and stuff. But, there's no way that he'll even remember me._'

"Rin, the hot milk's ready."

"Ah, yes!" Rin quickly sat down and bowed as a thank you gesture. She sipped her hot milk and eyed the room, "I―Is Len going out?"

"He... Ah―wait for a second, I'll take 'it' to make it easier to explain to you," Rin tilted her head. What does she mean by 'it'? Len's mother appeared again after entering a room near them. She brought a box with her. She sat down and opened the box, it was filled with papers. "These are Len's letters for you. Why don't you read them?"

"Letter?" Rin murmured, she took one of the letters and began to read it.

_Dear Rin,_

_Hello, I'm Len. Do you remember me? We met for the first time when you collapsed in front of the shrine._

_I brought you back to my home and took care of you._

_Hmm? You wondered how come I know your name?_

_It's simple, my mother said that you are the daughter of the Kagamine, a family that came here to play._

_When your mother and father picked you up, I could hear that they called you 'Rin'._

_So, I assumed your name would be Kagamine Rin._

_You were quite famous in that one month also, my friend's been talking about you._

_So, you also may wonder why I wrote this letter in the first place._

_Uh, how should I put it?_

_Actually, I'm in love...with you._

_I―I'm no kidding!_

_It's that kinda love they call love at first sight, you know?_

_I can't believe that I myself believe in that kinda love too._

_But, it's actually true, and of course, I fell for you when we met at that shrine._

_I knew that you were just visiting that time, so I really hope that you would visit here once more so that my mom could pass you my letters._

_Heh! Actually I hope that I could pass it myself, though._

_But, better prepare everything than lose everything, right?_

_That time, I really hope that I have enough courage to shout out my feelings._

_But, you know, we were still small at that time._

_And I must be a weirdo for a 5-year-old boy to have this kinda feeling._

_I hope, we could have the second chance to meet again._

_Okay, maybe this is strange for you who don't even know me._

_But, I had a disease._

_It is a strong one, the doctor said._

_And since the doctor said that I don't have a chance surviving anymore, I decided to write this letter to you._

_Since this is the only way I could think of to talk to you._

_If you received these letters from my mother, than that means I'm no longer alive._

_I might be watching you read this letter beside you, though._

_Heh! Just kidding, who knows?_

_Maybe you're afraid of ghosts and freaked out now._

_Just kidding._

_And so, I hope this won't be bothering you._

_You may rip out the letter after reading it, really._

_I don't mind. After all, who wishes to know some feelings from a man you don't even know?_

_I just want you to know my feelings towards you._

_I just want you to know that that single day on the shrine has changed me._

_S―Sorry if I freaked you out._

_Suddenly having to read a love confession from a guy you met when we're young must be really strange for you._

_So, I guess this is enough._

_I'm already happy that I have told you my feelings, after all._

_So, thank you for reading my letter, Rin._

_With love, your admirer._

"Eh?" was Rin's only reaction.

"He had died, 3 years ago, when he's 11. The letters here are his letters that he wrote in the hospital. He spent all those 4 years inside hospital, and he never showed any sign of tears," she began to cry. She covered her face with her palm, "He just smiled and wrote all those letters. It seemed that he's really talking to you everytime he wrote it. Even though he only know you from that small incident that year, you have been the reason Len survived all those injection and suffering therapy."

"He always hoped that he could meet you if he survived long enough," she began to cry even harder.

Rin was shocked. She didn't even move a muscle, looking straight at the letter. "So, you mean... He's not here anymore?"

Len's mother sobbed and nodded. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly a drop of water caught the letter. Rin gasped and put down the letter. She wiped out her tears that fell down, "C―Can I...keep the letters?"

"Of course... Len wrote them for you. And I'm here to pass them to you..."

Rin nodded, "I...will surely reply his letters!" she kept the letter inside the box and closed it. Rin ran out of the house without saying anything. She ran, and ran. Until finally she arrived at the shrine before. She gazed at it while tears still flowing through her cerulean eyes.

**.**

"I―It's so cold..." a blond hair girl sat on the stone steps in front of the shrine. Her eyes were watery, "I shouldn't have gone out just like daddy and mommy said..." She looked around and found no one she recognized, of course, she came here just for visit to her uncle. She barely even knew anyone, and she didn't even know where she were!

"Daddy... Save me... It's so cold..." she began to cry. This was her first time in an unknown town like this. Especially on a snowy day, she usually would be at her house while her mommy hugging her; giving warmth to her.

She leaned on the wall and her visions became blurry, "Am I...going to die?" she murmured to herself before losing consciousness.

It was so dark. She couldn't see a thing. But, what is it? It's so warm. It's not cold like before anymore, so...warm.

"―ight? ...Hey..."

_Who is it?_, she asked herself. She slowly opened her eyes and saw...herself? ... No, it wasn't her own reflection. It's...someone...

The young girl got up and scanned her surroundings, it's inside a room. Small yet warm. She turned to the one beside her, "Did you save me from dying?" she asked. The boy (or girl) in front of her smiled, widely. She blushed a bit of the cute face.

"Yes, you seemed to almost die there, so I quickly called dad to bring you home!" Rin now was sure that the one in front of her was a 'he'. They might seem alike, but after Rin gazed at him, he had more manlier face. And he even wore boy's clothes.

Rin lowered her face and blushed, "T―Thank you..." she said with a soft voice. The boy grinned, "You're welcome!"

The blond girl blushed even deeper (if that was even possible) and bit her lips. Was it already in the summer? Why was her face so hot? Had she slept for so long that winter and spring had passed? Then, that means she were 6 now since she had passed her birthday even realizing.

"What are you thinking?" asked the boy with a curious face.

"Eh?" Rin startled, "No―Nothing! It's just, is it summer now?" asked her out of curiosity. She wasn't the type to keep thoughts inside herself all of the time. The blond boy looked at him for a second, then burst out laugher, "Summer? Where did you hear that? It's still winter, the day after you callapsed."

"Really?" See? Her face was hotter now, she can't believe it that it's still winter. But, how embarrassing! Now, he made fun of her. She pouted and looked at him. He smiled at her, Rin smiled at him too.

Maybe the two kids here had fallen in love.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **What the―! This isn't even fit with the genre! Oh, great, I failed again this time. I really don't have any feelings when I read this, so...plain? Not interesting at all orz Oh well, if you like this story, may as well give a review. Not that I was hoping it since I know this story is REALLY bad! Maybe one of my failed FFics. I'll try better next time! Already had the idea in my head, hope WB didn't come approach me ^^


End file.
